Everything Mello can do, Near can do better
by Green Walker
Summary: "Apa yang Near bisa tapi gue ngga bisa? Hah?" penuh kenistaan, OOC, OC juga, etece. RnR plis Update chap 2!XD
1. Chapter 1

Pas searching di Youtube, ketemu sama yang judulnya 'Everything Mello can do, Near can do better' jadi dapet inspirasi buat ff. Hahaha. Silahkan baca. Dan review diperlukan.

**Disclaimer**: Tsugumi Ooba and Takeshi Obata

**Rate**: K (masih aman)

**Summary**: "Apa yang Near bisa tapi gue ngga bisa? Hah?" penuh kenistaan, OOC, OC juga, e te ce.

.

**Senin, jam istirahat.**

"Apa yang Near bisa tapi gue ngga bisa? Hah? Sebutin!" perintah cowo _blonde_ pada cowo ber-_goggle_.

"Entahlah. Aku tak sempat mengurusnya," kata cowo ber-_goggle_ itu yang terus berkutat pada PSP-nya. Cowo _blonde_ bernama Mello itu melambangkan kekesalannya dengan cara melempar kamus bahasa Inggris-Perancis-Arab ke muka cowo ber-_goggle_ itu. Hebatnya cowo ber-_goggle_ yang bernama Matt itu tak bereaksi apa-apa. Dasar siluman badak!

**TETT! TETT!**

Bel berbunyi. Murid yang baik selalu masuk kelas tepat waktu. Murid yang sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya di perpustakaan biasanya agak telat masuk kelas. Yang diam di dalam kelas selama jam istirahat adalah anak-anak kurang kerjaan. Mello dan Matt salah duanya (bukan salah satunya). Near masuk sambil menenteng _notebook_-nya.

"Haloo, Near!" sapa Matt yang telah memasukkan PSP-nya ke dalam tas. Near meletakkan _notebook_-nya di atas meja. Dia duduk di depan Mello dan Matt (tepatnya di depan Mello) dan menoleh untuk membalas sapaan Matt.

"Haloo juga, Matt!" balas Near. Near mengalihkan pandangan ke Mello dengan dingin. Mello menatap Near dengan panas. Dingin. Panas. Dingin. Panas. DUARRR. Otak siapa meledak? Merasa suasana kurang baik, Matt segera menutup mata Mello dengan kaus kakinya yang baru dicuci setahun yang lalu.

"Maaf, Near. Kau tak usah mempedulikannya," kata Matt.

"Hei! Dia duluan yang menatapku. Dia menantang... Hmpph," sekarang Mello disumpel mulutnya ama sepatu Matt yang ngga kalah dahsyatnya ama kaus kakinya. Near balik badan.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" sapa seorang guru yang baru masuk yang tak lain adalah Light Yagami, guru Fisika SMA Ghajwelasht itu.

"Pagi, Pak!" balas murid-murid kompak.

"Ayo, kita mulai saja materi baru! Buka halaman 135!" perintah Light.

"Eh? Kok Fisika modern, Pak?" tanya salah satu murid.

"Karena saya bukan guru yang kuno. Jadi ngga ngasih pelajaran Fisika kuno," jelas Light yang bikin seisi kelas _sweatdrop_.

"Maksudnya kok loncat? Zat dan kalor kan belum dibahas," sambung murid itu.

"Saya guru Fisika, ya. Bukan guru olah raga yang suka loncat-loncat. Turuti aja perintah saya!" kata Light. Double _sweatdrop_ deh mereka.

"Nah, lho. Itu Pak Guru kok loncat-loncat?" tanya murid paling pojok.

"Maksud kamu apa, Voldemort?" tanya Light.

"Saya Golden Orz, Pak!" protesnya.

"Ganti kacamatamu!" teriak Mello ngeledek.

"Eh, maaf, Pak!" kata si Golden. Nah, ayo, muridnya error gara-gara pak guru. Tanggung jawab! Tanggung jawab!

Light geleng-geleng. "Oke, baca sepuluh menit! Nanti saya akan beri pertanyaan!" kata Light diiringi suara keluhan murid-murid.

.

Sembilan menit kemudian.

"Tutup bukunya! Sekarang saya mau test!" kata Light. Dasar guru killer.

"Eh? Baru 9 menit, Pak," kata salah seorang murid. Ada juga yang ngitung pake jam tangannya.

"55... 56... 57..." hitung Light. Apa akan ada yang mati?

"58... 59... 60... Yak, pas sepuluh menit!" kata Light ngeliatin stopwatch-nya. _Sweatdrop_, ah! Semua langsung menutup bukunya dan mendengar pertanyaan Light dengan seksama dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya.

"Nah. Apa rumus pemuaian panjang pada zat padat?" tanya Light.

"Eh, itu kan pelajaran zat dan kalor, Pak?" tanya seorang murid. Seisi kelas gaduh.

"Nah, kamu Brine Spion! Apa jawabannya?" tanya Light pada murid yang protes tadi.

"Saya Brion Spine, Pak! Saya ngga tahu jawabannya," katanya.

"Berani memprotes tapi tak tahu jawabannya? Maju ke depan!" perintah Light.

"Dasar guru maniak!" gumam Mello, tapi terdengar oleh telinga super Light.

"Behel Keehl! Apa jawabannya?" tanya Light menunjuk Mello.

"Nama saya Mihael Keehl, Pak! Saya ngga tau jawabannya!" kata Mello. Sebenarnya jawabannya berkibar di otaknya, cuma karena kebawa emosi, mau dikata apa?

"Maju!" suruh Light.

"Cih!" Mello berdecih sambil berjalan ke depan kelas. Matt cekikikan di tempat.

"Kau! Mail Kipas! Apa jawabanmu?" tanya Light yang denger cekikikan jahanam dari Matt tadi.

"Eto. Saya Mail Jeevas, Pak! Dan jawaban saya adalah delta eL sama dengan eL o kali alfa kali delta Te," jawab Matt.

"Perfect. Ternyata kau punya alasan untuk menertawakan Mello," kata Light.

'Awas lo, Matt!' batin Mello.

"Berikutnya. Apa dimensi besaran turunan dari momentum?" tanya Light.

"Itu kan bab satu, Pak!" protes seorang murid kayak mau demo 'turunin harga komik, woy!'.

"Bukan itu jawabannya. Maju kau, Underwear!" perintah Light.

"Nama saya Underliners! Bukan Underwear!" kata murid itu protes dan maju ke belakang, ya ke depan lah.

Near senyam-senyum. Dalam hatinya ngakak nama Underliners dipelesetin jadi Underwear.

"Kau, Nate the Ripper! Ngapain senyam-senyum? Ini bukan _casting_ iklan _pepsodent_, you know? Apa jawabannya?" tanya Light. Near kaget, namanya diplesetin jadi nama pembunuh nomor satu di dunia.

"Pak, saya Nate River..." kata Near. Dalam hati dia berteriak,'dasar killer, jangan samain gue ama Jack the Ripper!'. "Dan jawabannya adalah kilogram, meter per sekon," lanjut Near sukses mengejanya.

"Good. Pertanyaan berikutnya..."

Dasar kau cicak racun.

Baru kenal udah main sembur.

Ngomongnya acak adut.

Kau anggap aku anak semut.

Ringtone HP Light berbunyi. Oh astaga, aibmu terbongkar.

"Halo. Oh, Agus. Talking-talking you where now? Why very noise there? There are what you calling me? Hah? Inem sick? Oke, bring she to home sick. I will nyusul," kata Light. Sangat tak berstruktur.

"Saya mau pergi dulu. Kalian jaga kelas. Kerjakan eksersais tujuh. Good bye!" kata Light lebay lalu pergi dengan kecepatan becak.

"Horeee~" seisi kelas gaduh. Hanya Near yang serius ngerjain. Matt mah main PSP aja. Mello kembali ke tempat duduknya dan mengarahkan kapak warisan kakek buyutnya yang udah karatan ke arah Matt. Matt dengan lebaynya ngeluarin samurai warisan nenek buyutnya yang masih kinclong. Mello gemetar dan nyimpen kembali benda pusakanya.

"Near!" panggil Mello.

"Apa?" tanya Near tanpa menoleh.

"Gue nantang lo!" kata Mello yang menghentikan aktivitas Near, menggemparkan kelas, dan sanggup bikin lalat lewat mati suri.

"Nantang apa?" tanya Near menoleh.

"Gue mau adu otak tentang ilmu umum ama lo!" kata Mello mantep.

"Boleh," kata Near seperti tidak serius. Mello memutar kursi Near 180 derajat sehingga membuat Near menghadap bangku Mello.

"Yang serius dong lo!" kata Mello yang kembali dari 'pemutaran kursi Near'.

"Matt! Cari soal yang super sulit di internet!" perintah Mello.

"Males, ah!" kata Matt. Seisi kelas melotot ke Matt.

"Cepat!"

"Iya, cepat!"

"Ini pertarungan yang menarik, tau!"

"Matt, nurut aja deh,"

Seisi kelas mendukung permintaan Mello pada Matt. Satu lawan seratus. Matt kalah.

"O... Oke. Tunggu sebentar!" kata Matt ngeluarin palmtop-nya (bener itu namanya?). Mello ngeluarin kertas. Sedangkan Near nyolong kertas yang dipake Sayu (temen duduknya Near) buat ngeganjel meja.

"Soal nomor satu!" kata Matt pake toa. Mello semangat udah siap di garis start, sedangkan Near hampir gelantungan di pohon mimpi.

"Apa dampak negatif dari bersin?" tanya Matt. Mello memandang langit-langit lalu menulis jawabannya sambil nutup-nutupin biar ga diliat Near, sedangkan Near nulis dengan gaya L saking malesnya.

"Nomor dua! Siapa penemu _Microsoft Office_?" tanya Matt. Wah, soal keahliannya Matt, nih. Tulis, tulis, tulis.

"Nomor tiga! Tanggal berapa Malaysia merdeka dan kenapa mereka bisa merdeka?" tanya Matt. Tulis, tulis, tulis.

"Nomor tiga!"

"Empat woy!" protes Mello.

"Ah, iya, iya. Sebutkan buku-buku yang sudah ditulis oleh Dan Brown, tiga aja! Jangan kurang ato lebih!" tanya Matt. Tulis, tulis, tulis.

"Nomor lima! Siapa cowo paling cute di kelas ini dan berikan alasa..."

"Woy, serius dong lo!" protes Mello lagi.

"Ah, salah mulu gue. Iya, deh. Pecahkan dan jawablah kode berikut!" suruh Matt menunjukkan palmtop-nya. Terlihat di _notepad_, ada kode bertuliskan **'1 !lv| 9'**.

"Ah, sial. Aku ngga bisa buat kode yang susah!" kata Matt saat menyadari Near udah ngorek-ngorek kuping karena udah selesai. Mello masih melotot ke layar neraka itu.

"Apa-apaan nih?" teriak Mello kesal.

"Jawab aja, Mel!" kata Matt.

"Sepuluh menit lagi bel istirahat. Aku harus menemui seorang guru!" kata Near.

"Jadi, sisa waktumu lima menit lagi, Mel. lima menitnya lagi digunakan untuk memeriksa jawaban," kata Matt.

"Iya, iya. Nih, gue udah selesai!" kata Mello nyerahin kertasnya dengan kesal. Matt juga mengambil kertas Near.

"Saya akan menegaskan lagi soal yang saya berikan tadi. Nomor satu! Apa dampak negatif dari bersin?" tegas Matt. Mereka berbondong-bondong ngeliat jawaban dari dua jenius itu. Jawaban mereka adalah...

**Mello= bersin yang parah dapat merusak otak, dan bersin yang keras membuat patahnya tulang iga dan mata meloncat.**

**Near= bersin yang parah dapat merusak otak, dan bersin yang keras membuat patahnya tulang iga dan mata meloncat.**

Wah, jawabannya sama. Siapa nih yang kopi paste? (Authornya dong. Kan authornya yang ngetik).

"Poin satu sama!" kata Matt _sweatdrop_ pada kebetulan yang ada. "Nomor dua! Siapa yang menciptakan _Microsoft Office_?" tegas Matt.

**Mello= Bill Gates (a.k.a tagihan pagar)**

**Near= Bill Gates**

"Poinnya dua sama!" kata Matt.

"Soal nomor tiga! Tanggal berapa Malaysia merdeka dan kenapa?"

**Mello= 31 Agustus 1957. Karena dikasih kemerdekaan ama Ratu Inggris. Kenapa ngasih ke negara kayak begituan? Saya bingung ama jalan pikirannya Ratu Inggris, ke penjara ato neraka? Yang penting Indonesia ngga kayak gitu. Mereka merdeka dengan mengorbankan nyawa. Gue bangga ama Indonesia dan gue cinta Indonesia. Muacchhh...**

**Near= tanggal 31. Lu nanya tanggalnya doang kan, Matt? Gue kasih bonus deh. Bulan Agustus tahun 1957. Karena Ratu Inggris kasihan ama Malaysia dan menghibahkan kemerdekaan. Kasihan!**

'Mello kan orang Amerika, jadi maniak Indonesia gitu? Trus Near pake bahasa gue-elu? Kiamat kan bukan tahun ini?' batin Matt terus berkecamuk memikirkan fakta yang biasanya hanya muncul ketika ki amat sudah dekat.

"Poin tiga sama! Nomor tiga!"

"Nomor empat!" protes seisi kelas. Kayanya Matt phobia angka empat ya?

"Sebutkan karya Dan Brown!"

**Mello= The lost symbol (atau simbok?), Angels and Demons, Da Vinci Code.**

**Near= Digital Fortress, Deception Point, dan The Lost Symbol. Uh, gue paling suka tuh yang The Lost Symbol.**

"Poin empat sama!" kata Matt. "Yang terakhir adalah yang paling menentukan hidup kalian. Mulailah dekatkan diri pada Tuhan!" kata Matt basa-basi-baso. "Soal yang terakhir adalah, apa arti lambang yang tadi gue tunjukin?" tegas Matt.

**Mello= #$!&&^#&**)(**&&^*^%**

**Near= '1 !lv| 9' kode itu di flip, diputer 180 derajat. Yang di atas jadi di bawah, yang di bawah jadi di atas. Bisa baca, kan? Baca aja sendiri. Oke, oke. Bacaannya adalah 6 kali 1=6. Jawabannya adalah 6!**

"Ehm! Kita tau pemenangnya. Adalah Near! Dengan poin 5-4," kata Matt. Mello nangis guling-guling.

"Nah, Mello. Nanti pulang sekolah jangan cegat aku hanya karena aku tak meladeni permintaan anehmu!" kata Near lalu pergi keluar karena merasa bel istirahat tadi sudah berbunyi. Kapan ya?

**To Be Continued**

Yaaahaaa. Akhirnya bisa buat fanfic humor, walaupun ancur. Saya harap ada review, mau ngritik ato komentar saya terima dengan lapang dada..XD Ayo review review review… Tunggu saya di chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything Mello Can Do, Near Can Do Better**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: **T

**Disclaimer: **Tsugumi Ooba, Takeshi Obata

**Warning: **udah lupa macem2 warning. Yang penting hampir aman. Gitu aja kok repot XD

.

.

Selasa…

Hari kemarin ternyata bukan kiamat. Matt salah memprediksikan. Mungkin insting Matt mulai tumpul dan dia perlu mengasah kepalanya hingga botak dan insting tajamnya akan kembali.

"Enak aja, gue suka rambut gue," kata Matt, yang entah kenapa, kayaknya ngomong sama author.

Seperti biasa, Mello ngelempar tasnya dan langsung pasang tampang nggak enak yang emang dari sananya udah nggak enak.

"Kemarin gue kalah! Sekarang nggak bakal!" teriak Mello, seakan memproklamasikan kemerdekaan untuk dirinya sendiri. "Denger nggak, woy?"

"Boleh juga," kata Near. Dia melempar buku setipis 'Cara Kilat Belajar Judo Dalam Waktu Sedetik' ke arah Mello, tanpa menoleh. "Menangkis itu saja tidak bisa, kau mau menantangku?" tanya Near yang tahu kalau buku itu tepat mendarat di jidat Mello yang mulus.

Mello membanting buku itu ke lantai dengan keras. Near menoleh ke Mello. Mello membalas tatapan Near, melancarkan serangan listrik tak kasat mata lewat matanya dan tiba-tiba guru pun datang.

"Selamat pagi," sapa guru.

"Selamat pagi," kata murid-murid kecewa yang tidak bisa melihat pertandingan _live_ MelloxNear.

"Lho, kok pada lemes? Belom makan?" tanya L. "Saya juga."

"Cepetan mulai, deh," suruh Mello. "Saya kebelet."

"Ke toilet dong, daripada pelajaran nanti terganggu," kata L.

"Kebelet bunuh orang maksudku!"

L melirik Mello dengan sorotan pandanya, dan kemudian memerintahkan murid-murid untuk buka buku, karena L akan menjelaskan. Matematika adalah yang paling gampang menurut Mello, tapi menantang Near dalam Matematika merupakan maut untuk Mello, jadi Mello mengurungkan niatnya.

"Apa kalian sudah baca materi bab ini?" tanya L.

"Belom," jawab murid-murid jujur. Satu-satunya yang nggak jujur adalah Near, karena dia cuma pingin ngikutin arus. Menantang arus itu bahaya, pikir Near.

"Kalian bukan murid yang benar," kata L. "Kalau begitu saya akan menjelaskannya secara panjang lebar."

Belum sepuluh menit kelas berjalan, tiba-tiba kelas langsung duduk manis dan ketiduran. Murid udah pada ngantuk dan nggak terpengaruh sama goncangan dan muncratan dari L. Akhirnya L bertindak.

"Nah, hasilnya ini kita kalikan. Dua kali dua sama dengan tu…"

"…juh," jawab anak sekelas.

"Empat," ralat Mello dan Near berbarengan.

"Jadi yang nggak ngantuk cuma dua orang?" tanya L. Anak-anak sekelas ngeliatin Mello dan Near. Kemudian mikirin apa yang dibilang L tadi. Tiba-tiba mereka ketawa sendiri dengan sadis.

"Ngantuk pun gue tau dua kali dua itu empat," jawab Mello.

"Kamu ngantuk ya, Mihael?" tanya L.

"Nggak pak. Gue suka Matematika soalnya," kata Mello yang menutupi wajahnya dengan buku yang diberdirikan, melindungi wajahnya dari sengatan matahari –sengatan mata L maksudnya.

"Kalo gitu kenapa kamu pakai bahasa gue-elo?" tanya L. Tiba-tiba Mello sadar diri.

Dia berbisik ke Matt. "Gue bilang gitu tadi?" Matt cuma mengedikkan bahu dan siap-siap untuk disuapin cacing kremi sama Mello.

"Kecuali Mello dan Near, silahkan semuanya keliling lapangan tujuh kali. Supaya nggak ngantuk," kata L.

Hampir semuanya protes. Tapi akhirnya mereka pasrah karena nggak mau dikasih nilai E sama L.

"Kamu bisa menjawab dua kali dua, makanya nggak usah lari," kata L pada Mello setelah mereka pada pergi.

Mello kesal. Dia diberi kebaikan hanya karena soal yang anak SD juga tau. "Saya bukan anak SD yang patut dikasih hadiah karena bisa jawab perkalian satu digit! Memangnya saya serendah itu?"

"Kalau begitu berapa 111111 x 111111?" tanya L.

"Eh?" bingung Mello. Dia ngambil kertas untuk orak orek jawaban.

"12345654321," bisik Near. Mello makin bingung.

"Jawabannya 12345654321," kata L. "Tidak usah buru-buru. Sekarang materi kita sin cos tan. Nah, sekarang tan."

L menggambar segitiga di papan dan menjelaskan secara rinci.

"Pak," panggil Mello. "Di kelas ini cuma ada saya dan Near. Bapak taulah, pelajaran ini udah ada di luar kepala kita. Dan selalu berputar-putar sampai saya bosen pak."

"Jadi, kamu mau pelajaran anak kuliahan?" tanya L.

"Boleh juga," kata Near. Mello keringetan. Maksudnya adalah, setidaknya materi kelas 3 SMA, itu sih oke.

"Saya ada soal logika untuk anak-anak Harvard. Kalian tau kan, mahasiswa yang DO dari Harvard saja bisa buat Microsoft, Facebook, dll. Apalagi yang bisa jawab soalnya dengan perfect. Jenius. Jadi…" kata L, menulis di papan. "Oh, nggak. Itu soal untuk _dessert_ aja. Saya sendiri belum yakin sama jawabannya."

Kemudian L nulis-nulis di papan.

"Nah, misalkan ada pemburu nembak beruang di titik ini, abis itu dia tinggalin beruang dan jalan ke selatan sejauh 10 km. Setelah itu dia jalan lagi ke timur sejauh 10 km juga. Dan dia jalan lagi 10 km ke utara, tapi saat itu dia tiba di titik di mana beruangnya masih di sana. Pertanyaannya, apa warna beruang?"

Mello cekakak-cekikik-cekekek-cekokok udah kayak dicekokin formalin. "Mana bisa pak. Logikanya kan kalo jalan ke selatan, terus ke timur, ke utara, pasti nggak bisa sampai di titik awal. Kecuali dia jalannya miring kayak kepiting."

"Bisa kok. Buktinya saya kasih soalnya," kata L.

"Lagipula, kenapa yang ditanya warna beruang?" tanya Mello _sweatdrop_.

"Kamu nggak bisa? Saya lempar soalnya ke Near," kata L.

"Lempar-lempar, emang lemper. Saya jawab item aja deh pak," kata Mello.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kayak warna mata bapak," kata Mello. "Nggak tau pak. Lagian iseng banget tuh pemburu jalan sejauh itu."

"Near?"

"Warnanya merah-putih pak," jawab Near polos.

"Hah? Lo kate bendera Indonesia? Polandia? Kenapa nggak Belanda sekalian, tambah biru aja di kakinya."

"Kenapa?" tanya L.

"Karena kalo jalan ke selatan 10 km, ke timur 10 km, dan utara 10 km, tiba-tiba si pemburu kembali ke titik awal, berarti jalur lintasnya akan membentuk segitiga sama sisi. Tentu saja itu tidak akan bisa terjadi jika dia jalan lurus mengikuti mata angin, jika posisinya berada di sekitar garis katulistiwa dan sekitarnya. Dia berada di kutub utara, karena ketika dia berjalan 10 km ke timur, dan berjalan ke utara, dia pasti berjalan menuju ujung kutub utara, bukannya lurus, jadi dia bisa tiba di titik awal. Beruang kutub warnanya putih, karena dia habis ditembak, jadi warnanya merah-putih."

L tepok tangan. "Bagus. Jawaban yang benar dan terperinci. Belajarlah dari Near, Mello."

Mello kesal karena dibegituin. _Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial!_ batin Mello sampai puas.

"Kemudian, saya ingin kalian membuat kesimpulan dari premis ini. Semua ikan punya insang. Bagaimana dengan paus? Beberkan secara matematis!" kata L.

"Saya! Saya! Saya!" kata Mello, kayak anak SD yang bakal dapet lollipop.

"Ya, bagaimana?"

"Jadi, jika pernyataan 'semua ikan punya insang' jadi 'p'. Saya buat premis baru bahwa 'paus bukan ikan' adalah 'q'. Jadi kesimpulan dari p dan q, paus tidak punya insang," kata Mello bangga.

"Benar. Kau tidak terjebak ya, dengan paus. Kenapa anak SD bilangnya paus itu ikan. Dia kan mamalia," kata L. "Jelas aja paus sakit hati. Kayak dibilang 'kau itu waria'. Fitnah itu sadis loh."

"Kenapa bilang 'kau'nya liat ke saya pak? Apa maksud bapak tadi?" tanya Mello curiga.

"Nggak ada, lupakan aja," kata L.

_Gahahahaha, satu sama, Near!_ batin Mello lagi.

Tiba-tiba siswa yang disuruh lari tujuh kali lapangan datang, mereka bilang sudah selesai lari dan nyelonong masuk.

"Jadi, berapakah ukuran tujuh kali keliling lapangan itu? Apa kalian mengukurnya?" tanya L.

"Tidak. Pak guru tidak suruh," kata Matt.

"Ulangi lagi," kata L. Dan siswanya pergi sambil mengutuk si panda jahat itu. Kayaknya panda yang ini lebih cocok main di kungfu panda aja. Ternyata L juga menikmati persaingan Near dan Mello. Ha-ha.

"Lagi," kata L. "Kalau matematika sudah biasa. Sekarang pengetahuan umum. Gimana cara orang-orang Yunani kuno menghilangkan rasa nyeri?"

"Dengan belut listrik," kata Near datar, di saat Mello mengangkat tangan untuk menjawab_._

"Jelaskan," ujar L.

"Belut listrik di taruh di kepala, atau taruh di tempat nyeri, sampai nyeri pasien reda dengan cara fantastis itu," kata Near. Lagi-lagi Mello menggerutu kesal.

"Sial, gue kan udah angkat tangan," gumam Mello.

L mulai melihat ketidakseimbangan dari kedua rival ini. Near yang logis dan berwawasan luas tentu saja lebih dari Mello. Ada satu cara untuk membuat Near bungkam, mungkin. Kasihan juga Mello.

"Nah,berikutnya, ada teknologi yang diciptakan tahun 1889, dinamakan alat Bowen. Jelaskan alat apa itu," kata L.

Tiba-tiba, muka Near yang pucat dan basi jadi kemerahan.

Mello dengan segera nyari di _google_. Begitu ketemu, tiba-tiba mukanya ikutan merah.

"Sial, kenapa pertanyaan yang ini sih!" teriak Mello.

"Ini menguji seberapa berani kalian menjawab soal. Near, bagaimana?" tanya L.

"Sa..ya, tidak tahu," kata Near bohong. L berhasil! Dia senyam-senyum geje dan beralih pada Mello.

"Gimana Mello?" tanya L.

"A…aku…"

"Kalau bilang kau tidak tahu, berarti kau lebih parah daripada Near," kata L.

"Aku tahu! Aku akan menjelaskannya," kata Mello. Tiba-tiba dia pingin hidup di Afrika aja, daripada di Amerika dengan orang-orang konyol ini. "Alat Bowen adalah alat yang mencegah cowok mast*r***i," kata Mello.

"Kenapa banyak sensornya?" tanya L menggoda.

"Ini fict harusnya aman untuk bocah pak!" bentak Mello yang keluar kotak.

"Oke, lanjutkan," kata L nahan tawa, ngeliat Mello gugup.

"Alat itu adalah cangkir yang ditaruh di kepala pen*s dan di tempel di rambut sekitar pen*s dengan rantai atau klip. Jika terjadi ereksi, maka rambut-rambut kem*lu*nnya bakal ditarik paksa dengan keras. Dan pasti sakit pak," kata Mello, yang keringatan dan mukanya panas abis.

"Bagus," kata L.

_Dua sama!_ batin Mello.

"Nah, ini dia soal dari Harvard. Universitas ngetop di Amerika, bahkan sedunia," kata L. Ketika dia akan menulis, bel berbunyi dan beberapa siswa masuk ke kelas.

"Wah, wah," kata Near, pura-pura kecewa.

L menaruh kapurnya dan bilang, "Sayang sekali, mungkin minggu depan."

Mello menendang meja dengan kesal setelah L keluar dari kelas.

"Kenapa kau marah, Mello?" tanya Matt.

"Pengen aja!" bentak Mello. Dia kesal dengan skor dua sama itu.

"Mello lagi dapet, mending jangan ditanya-tanya," goda Sayu.

"Diem lo, kangguru Jepang!" bentak Mello, dan pergi ke kantin dengan extra dongkol ala Perancis. Matt ngikutin Mello, takut staff penjaga kantin ditembakin satu-satu kayak nembak _dartboard_ aja. Sayu geleng-geleng, dan Near tetep berekspresi datar, padahal hatinya ketawa liat kejengkelan Mello.

**+To Be Continued+**

Author minta maaaaaf~ Kok hiatus lama banget, hampir setaun T.T Pingin lanjutin tapi dikejar tugas. Pas liburan udah lupa, udah bosen sama komik, jadi baca novel terus kerjaannya pas libur. Pas masuk, tugas lagi, dan akhirnya bosen sama novel, balik lagi ke komik dan FFn tercinta. Semoga chapter berikutnya nggak usah nunggu setahun ya. Hahaha. Review plis..XD


End file.
